Ruinous DxD
by KeelsB98
Summary: Kazuma Isoya was born with an unnatural ability. He was born with a Sacred gear, if you could call it that. He refers to it as the Ruinous Gear, for it contains the four Ruinous powers. Tzeench, God of change. Nurgle, God of death and decay. Khorne, God of blood and war. And Slannesh, God of excess and pleasure. How will the world of the three factions react to this new power?
1. Chapter 1

Ruinous DxD

Chapter 1

A sharp cry echoes from a small house in the forest. Inside the door a young woman lays on a bed, sweat covering her body and a small form cuddled against her breasts. A man stands beside the woman looking at the young form. The couple look at each other lovingly and leaned in for a kiss. Just before their lips lock a deep rumble erupts from the surrounding area. The man jumps up and runs for a cabinet in the room. He pulls out a rifle and begins loading it. The rumble gets louder and louder. He dashes to the woman and child and pushes them against a corner. He crouches down in front of them and points the weapon towards the door. The woman cries and holds the howling baby against her chest. They wait there for a few agonizing seconds before a massive explosion blows everything apart. A board is pushed upwards as the man pulls himself out the explosion, miraculously still alive. He grabs his weapon and searches furiously for his wife. He pulls away a board only to find the mangled remains of his wife. The baby, left unscathed from the explosion, is clutched in her grasp. He roars in anger and points his weapon at a figure in the distance. A giant of a man appears. He is at least 8 feet tall, has flowing black hair, and has immense golden armor covering his entire body, save for his head. He carries an even larger sword covered in flames.

The smaller man roars and fire his gun, his bullets hopelessly bouncing off the larger man's huge armor. Despite the insurmountable odds the man keeps firing at the man. The man in golden armor takes his time towards the man. Once he gets close to the man he raises his sword. The smaller man, finally running out of ammo, charges at the larger man picking up a jagged board. He yells, "Death to the False Emperor!"

The Emperor simply reaches out and grabs the man by the neck and lifts him up to his eye level. "Purge the unclean, burn the heretic. I intend to follow the rules set down by the Emperor before me." He stabs the sword into the gut of the man. The sound of meat sizzling fills the air and the gasp of pain from the man. Blood gushes from the man's mouth before he slumps over, dead.

The Emperor drops the man on the ground and stares at him in pity. "A shame, you could've been so powerful my son." The pity changed to a scowl, "But you chose the path of Chaos, I could not allow that." He turns to the crying form of the baby and once again raises his sword. "You were born of heretics, so you would live as a heretic. I will show you the mercy of the blade." He swings down, but the blade bounces of and The Emperor cries out in pain. His hand starts sizzling and I begins to disintegrate. "No, the Chaos Gods could not have blessed you already! I will not be denied my triumph!" He grabs at the boy but is unable to get his hands on it. As his first hand began disintegrating, so did the second hand. He cries out in pain and slumps down staring at the slowly eroding slumps of his hands.

Four distinctly different voices cut through the night. The first voice had a very scratchy and almost bird-like quality to it. The second voice has very low, and sounded like it was beginning to rot away. The third voice sounded bloodthirsty and ruthless. The final, four voice had a mischievous and lecherous tone to it. Each voice spoke in sync, "You will not touch our champion God-Emperor imposter."

The Emperor's imposter snarls in rage. "I may not be the Emperor himself, but he has blessed me with his power. I cannot say the same for you Tzeench, Nurgle, Khorne, and Slannesh."

The voices paused for a moment, letting the man die before them. "I will return chaos filth, in a new host, with more power." The man finally died before his entire body was turned to ashes before being blown away in the wind.

The bird-like voice announced first. "He is right, we have no champion at the moment. We must work fast." The other three voices agreed, begrudgingly though.

"How do we give him our power without completely destroying his body? If we simply gave him all four of our powers without killing him. He is not one of our Space Marines." The lecherous voice announced.

The four voices bickered for a moment on what they should do. Everything from making him into a Space Marine, to simply making him a Daemon Prince of all four gods. They decided making him a Space Marine would take too much time, and they didn't want another Be'lakor incident happening again.

"I've got it. We do the same thing the Cursed Emperor did. We make a sacred gear out of ourselves to give him the power he needs without killing him. We ease him in his training until he can best even one of the Loyalists Primarchs easily." The Bird-like voice proposed.

"But that will trap us forever inside the gear, forcing us to jump from host to host once they die!" The bloodthirsty voice retorted.

"A necessary sacrifice, for the Corpse Emperor has done the same. Trapping himself in the body of a mortal to fight us where he could not on his Golden Throne." The rotted voice says.

"Fine, it is settled. We make a Scared, no Ruinous Gear to make the boy nigh invincible"

The four voices roar in pain, save for the lecherous voice as he howled in pleasure, as they poured their power into the boy's body. There was an even brighter and larger explosion than the one that shook blew the house apart. When the flash died down trees within a 50 feet radius of the boy were vaporized and the trees beyond were smoking, flattened out, or blow to pieces.

On the boy there were four very distinct marks were formed on the boy's body. The first mark was that of a blue flame with a circle beside it placed on his right chest. The mark of Tzeench. The second mark was a triangle of green circles with arrows pointing out of the gaps in the circles on the left side of his chest. The mark of Nurgle. The third mark was a group of red lines that started with a flat red line at the bottom and lines on either side that join together. Where they meet a second flat line starts and they jut out forming into flat lines again. The mark of Khorne, placed on his right shoulder. The final mark was a purple circle that has a line jutting out. On the end of that line is a crescent moon. In the middle on the line is a much larger crescent circle. The mark of Slannesh, placed on his left shoulder.

"It is done" The four voices announced.

The child's eyes flashed open and each eye was a swirl of four colors. Red, blue, green, and purple.

I snap awake in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I take a few deep breaths to control my breathing and get out of bed to take a shower. _That damn dream again._ _Why can't you all-powerful Gods make me not dream that anymore._

_Because it makes you stronger my child._ A screechy, bird-like voice remarked.

"Makes me stronger my ass. Makes me hate the man who did that, yes. Trust me Tzeench, you'll be proud of my plan." I responded.

_Them we shall make him bleed, burn, and suffer! _A bloodlust filled voice roared.

_ "_Take your time Khorne, we'll make him suffer once we find him. We'll make him beg for death for what he did to me." I growled.

_Yes, we shall make him howl alright_. _We'll take everything he treasures and make him feel your pain._

I frowned. "You and I have a very different view on punishing someone Slannesh, and it scares me sometimes."

_Make his flesh rot, make him vomit his own blood. Make him beg for death to come for him, and then rip out his heart and crush it in front of his own face._

_ "That's one way to do it Nurgle." I said_

I get in the shower and turn the heat all the way up, my skin is so resilient though I can barely feel the heat. I lean my head against the wall of the shower and sigh. Even though I was so young I could still distinctly remember the look of the man that killed my family, and took my life from me. My blood boiled, I wanted to kill the man, even though I knew he would just come back again. I wanted to destroy everything about the Emperor, to the point when he could never return.

After I took my shower I got clothed and got breakfast. After I was done eating I got my bag and stepped out the door to go to my new school, Kuoh Academy. I walked alone on my way there passing by students from the school. I mostly saw girls, in some very skimpy uniforms mind you, but I did see some boys. But that's to be expected considering the school went from all girls to co-ed recently. Once I entered the gates I stopped because I could sense several inhuman presences on campus. I frowned after a moment. "Several devils. And a half devil, half fallen angel. What are they doing here?"

I arrived at my first class of the day and waited outside the door for the teacher to ask me to enter. Once she did I stepped in and wrote my name on the board. I turned around and my heart instantly dropped. The entire class was female, and two of them were devils. I nodded and said, "My name is Kazuma Isoya, take care of me."

Several of the girls screamed in excitement at the sight of me and it took several moments for the teacher to calm them down. I sighed as I heard Slannesh snicker, this was going to be a long year. I took my seat at the back of the classroom and looked at the first devil in the room. She had long, bright red hair running all the way down to her waist and had a buxom chest. She was very beautiful. The second devil and longer black hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon at the top. It ran down all the way down to her ankles in a wavy pattern. She also had a very buxom chest, although slightly bigger than the first. Both very visibly shaking in fear, no doubt from me. They were devils so they could obviously sense my power, but there was no way they could sense it all.

My attention was diverted away from the two when the teacher asked me a question, and I stood up to answer it. The rest of the day went by slowly, I never was very much interested in school; I already knew it all due to Tzeench's extensive knowledge on all things as he was the master planner. As the bell rang I stood up to leave the room before I was surrounded by various girls from the class all asking me questions ranging from "Where are you from?" to "Are you single?" After answering a few questions I pushed through the crowd leaving many of the girls with downtrodden faces.

Once I got through the mob I began walking out the school gate I could feel someone's eyes following me. I turned around and spotted my observer. The red haired girl from my class, up in one of the windows of the old school building. After a moment of looking at each other I nodded to her and turned around to walk home.

"What are you Kazuma Isoya?" Rias said as she left the window of the Occult Research Clubroom. Akeno walked over and placed a platter of hot tea on the table in front of Rias before sitting on the opposite couch of Rias. The two both took a cup of tea and drank a sip.

"What is he Buchou, he is obviously human but he possesses as much power as a Mau class Devil. He must have some sort of Sacred Gear, there's no way he could be simply that strong." Akeno said. "And did you see his eyes, they were almost like a swirl of blue, green, pink, and red. They were beautiful in an almost dangerous sort of way.

"I don't know Akeno, but we need to confront him, find out if he is dangerous or not. We can't let him run amuck in MY territory." Rias said.

"Very well, Buchou." Akeno said. She stood up and took the tray of tea and began to take it away. Once she came back she flashed a smile at Rias and said, "You've got to admit it though. He's kind of cute." She left with a slight blush on her face and a massive blush on Rias's face.

On my way home I stopped at the store to grab a few things the make for dinner tonight. As I walked out the door I stopped as I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to find a Fallen Angel in the sky. I dropped the bag of groceries and grinned at the Fallen One.

"I was wondering when you would confront me, frankly you're a little late."

The Fallen One had a furious look on her face. He black, feathered wings extended from her back as feathers rained down. Her outfit was ridiculous, it barely covered her private parts and had spiked shoulder pads. "Show your true form, I now you're not human." She snarled.

I huffed. "Fine then, your funeral." I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily and then in a flash I was a whole foot taller, covered in massive coal black armor with gold trim. There was a jagged spike jutting out from the forehead of my helmet. There were tattered, black, demonic wings on my back. On the first of my gigantic shoulder pads there was a red eye surrounded by a gold eight pointed star. On the second of my huge shoulder pads was each symbol of the four chaos gods etched in their respective colors. In my right hand I held a gigantic sword with diamond tipped chains on the edge. I pressed a button on the hilt and the blade whirred to life with and furious screech. The blade screamed for blood. In my right hand I held a bolt pistol. Pistol was the wrong word for it as it shot huge bullets that exploded on impact. The pistol was decorated with various signs of chaos, and a giant knife jutted out from under the barrel, acting as a bayonet.

The Fallen Angled seemed taken aback by my transformation. "Balance Breaker, how?"

I laughed, "No this isn't my Balance Breaker, which would be much, much worse."

She gained a horrified look on her face, "What Sacred Gear is this?"

This time I laughed even harder. "Sacred Gear, no. This is something far worse, more gruesome, and horrifying than any of this worlds pathetic Sacred Gears. I possess the power of the four Chaos Gods. I am unmatched in this world!' I raised my bolt pistol and fired it at her, the bullet penetrating one of her wings and exploding on impact, ripping her wing apart. She howled in pain and fell from the sky, slamming into the ground. I walked up to her and picked her up by the throat and lifted her to eyes level. Her eyes were tearing up in pain from the wound and she was trembling in fear. I stared into her eyes with the red lenses of my helmet and growled to her, "I don't ever want to see you here again, understood." She nodded her head rapidly and I pulled her in closer and snarled, "Let this be a reminder of your stupidity." I pushed her up against the wall and turned on the Chainsword. She face gained an even more terrified look. I slowly lowered it onto what was left of her injured wing and began to slice through. She screamed in pain as the blade slowly cut through her flesh and bone before finally sawing through the wing. What was left of the wing fell to the ground and disintegrated, leaving her with a blood soaked and jagged stump. She slumped to the ground, passed out. After a moment her body slowly disappeared, no doubt her master calling her back for medical attention.

_Why did you let her go? You know she'll be back for the priest girl._ Tzeench said.

"I know, it's all part of my plan." I grinned. I let my armor and weapons dissipate before picking up my bag and walking home from the bloody scene.

Koneko stood back up after throwing up from what she had just seen. What this boy, no this monster had just done was unthinkable. He mutilated the Fallen Angel and left her for dead and then walked away like it was nothing, what was he capable of? She stood up and ran off as fast as she could, hoping to be faster than the monster, even though she knew she never could. But she had to get to Rias, had to inform her than Kazuma Isoya was in fact not human. And much worse than anything else on this Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruinous DxD: Chapter 2

"Who are you?" I stood smirking as Rias Gremory stood before me with her peerage, each battle ready. Kiba Yuuto with his sword brandished out, Koneko with her fists raised, Rias with balls of what looked like dark red fire in her hands, and Akeno with lightning arcing across her hands. I could've destroyed them so easily, but that conflicted with my plan.

I raised my arms wide and said, "I am Kazuma Isoya, I should hope you know my name since you practically stalk me from the Occult Research Clubroom's window Rias." I smirked as she seemed taken aback.

She blushed heavily, but managed to keep her steely expression alive. "I know that, but who are you really, Koneko told us what happened last night."

"Ah that, I didn't even notice you there Koneko, commendable to say the least. Well now that you know I might as well tell you, or show you that is." I slipped off my shirt.

Rias and everyone else looked away when I did that. "What are you doing?!" Rias shouted in embarrassment.

"I said I had to show you, now look." I said in a commanding voice.

Each person turned to look at me and where horrified by what they saw. Granted I was very well built from years of training with four gods. Each girl blushed at the sight of my muscular upper body. But what really shocked each of them was the sheer number of scars across my body and the tattoos of each chaos god. I pointed to the first, The Mark of Khorne. "This is the Mark of Khorne, God of Blood, War, and Violence. He gives me the ability to wield any close combat weapon to the height of its ability."

Rias raised her hand. "Um did you say god? How is there a god inside of your body?"

I grinned, "Oh it's not just one," I pointed to the Mark of Tzeench. "This is the Mark of Tzeench, God of Ambition, Plotting, Change, and Psychic powers. He gives me the power to control the Warp."

Kiba now, "What's the Warp?"

"It is nothing and everything at the same time. It is the place where Daemons live. It is the psychic dimension parallel to real space. It is the dimension of random energy known as chaos. The Warp is without form with its own laws of time and space, this is also where the Gods of Chaos resided before being trapped in me. Tzeench allows me to control the many powers of the Warp."

Akeno, intrigued by this new form of magic asked, "Like what?"

"I can show you your worst fears and make them reality, I can summon Daemons from the warp, I can alter time and make it slow down or speed up, send out walls of flame or bolts of lightning. I can essentially destroy any army on my own."

Everyone present was amazed at the extent to which I can call forth the powers of Chaos.

I pointed next to the Mark of Nurgle. "The Mark of Nurgle, Chaos God of Death, Decay, and Disease. He gives me the ability to unleash any plague upon an entire population, bring the dead back to life as husks of their former selves. I can even make entirely new pestilences as I see fit."

Kiba asked horrified, "So you could start the zombie apocalypse if you wanted to?"

"Yes I could. But I won't, many worlds have fallen to this disease from Papa Nurgle. This is not one of the destined worlds." I lastly point to the Mark of Slannesh in disgust. "This, by far the worst of the Marks of Chaos. The Mark of Slannesh, Chaos God of Pleasure, Ecstasy, and Excess. It lets me make anyone feel uncontrollable pleasure, pain, or any other feeling to help me attain any of my goals. I don't like using this one, because whoever I use it on usually falls madly in love with me."

Rias now asked hopefully, "Could you conceivably make someone not love someone anymore?"

I pondered this for a moment before answering, "Conceivably yes I could, although I can't say I've tried it before." I pulled back on my shirt. "All four of the Chaos Gods are trapped inside of me with a single purpose, to destroy The Emperor."

All four asked, "Who?"

"The Emperor of mankind is a god-like being that rules over all of mankind, at least he did in the 41st millennium. That is where they are from. The Chaos gods came here to stop the Emperor from correcting his mistakes from the past, namely the Horus Heresy."

Rias, "The what?"

I raised my hand to ask her to stop, "Very, very long story that I don't want to get into. Basically 9 of the 18 Space Marine legions fell to Chaos and attacked humanity, trying to conquer it. They failed to win in the 31st millennium and have been attacking it ever since."

"So I assume that this is some kind of Sacred Gear that we haven't heard of yet," Rias asked.

I started chuckling slowly and it eventually grew into all out laughter. After a moment I composed myself before saying. "Far from it, this not a Sacred Gear. Your God didn't create this, the Chaos Gods did. There are a few names I have come up to call this, Ruinous Gear, Mark of Chaos Undivided, and The World Slayer, but I prefer Ruinous Gear. Has a nice ring to it."

Each stared at me in wonder, I had just revealed to them something completely beyond their comprehension. "Just how powerful are you," Akeno asked.

"The simplest stage of my Ruinous gear is more powerful than Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker. My Balance Breaker would crush Boosted Gear's Juggernaut Drive easily. There is no other being on this earth as powerful as me, save for the Emperor himself as we are nearly equal in power."

Each person backed away slightly at the statement before Rias stepped forward hesitantly and asked, "What do you want then, why are you here of all places."

I took a few steps forward to Rias before lifting her chin up to look into my swirling green, blue, red, and purple eyes. "Why, to join your peerage Rias."


	3. Chapter 3

Ruinous DxD: Info

Hey, guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, just lost the desire to write, but now I'm back. I know a lot of you have been wondering about your favorite characters and I've got a few answers for you.

Issei. Now some of you have been asking about Issei, and I have some news for you. He is going to be in the story, just in an interesting way. The Ruinous powers have some very special planned for him.

Harem. Yes there is going to be a harem, but I'm not going to reveal who's in it yet.

How OP Kazuma is. Yeah I realize that Kazuma is ridiculously OP. But I have a way to fix that. And that will be shown in the next chapter I do.

What Kazuma looks like. Yeah, my bad on that one. Once you asked what he looks like I realized I never did that. I'll get to that soon.

I have also made a few changes.

Kazuma's Balance Breaker. For those that read the first chapter I put down they saw that Kazuma's Balance breaker was each of the four Greater Daemons. He is no longer going to turn into them but something else.

I know you guys have been waiting and waiting for the next chapter and I plan on having it out soon. Thanks for all the support! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!


	4. Chapter 4

Rias blinked multiple times with a blank stare, "What"?

"Let me put this into simple terms, I want to become a part of your peerage." I crossed my hands and leaned against the wall and looked at her. "Now don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart, as there is very little good there. I'm doing this to draw out my enemy, even though he is very powerful it is hard for him to find me. Thanks to Tzeench, I'm difficult to find."

Rias shook her head and regained her usual composed look, but she was still obviously shook by the proposition I had just given her. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something."

I pulled my head back in laughter and after a moment I composed myself. "Girl, you can't even begin to comprehend my plan. I've been planning my revenge for years, there are plans within my plans. I could be plotting to kill you right now, as I do with everyone mind you. Every piece of information I give out is carefully planned, every action calculated. My plans never fail for I am the Great Changer."

_You the Great Changer? I am the Great Changer! _Tzeench roared in anger.

_Calm down, this is all part of the plan. Get her to fear me, and she is my pawn,_ I told Tzeench.

_I detest such dishonorable schemes maggot, I propose we take skulls and make the lands run red with blood. _Khorne roared in his usual rage.

_Oh I promise, skulls will be taken and blood will run Khorne. Give it time. _I had seemed to coo the Gods' anger for the moment.

"And why should we trust you?" The black haired girl asked, one of the Great Onee-samas of the school, Akeno Himejima, Rias being the second.

"I don't believe you grasp the fact that I've already, you are already my pawns." I grinned as I knew what Rias's reaction would be.

She stood up in furious rage, nearly knocking over the table. "I am no one's pawn, the brother of the Great Lucifer bows to no man."

I chuckled casually strolled up to her and looked down at her as I was a full head above her. "You know I've already won Rias, you're just afraid to admit it." I grinned at my plan that had gone so perfectly, as it always does. I stared into her blue eyes with my swirling eyes of blue, pink, red, and green.

"You fear me." Her strong demeanor dropped instantly and was replaced with realization as she was found out. "You can't afford to let me slip by. If you refuse me, then I will simply go to another faction and force their hand. You would be shamed for letting such a powerful person slip through your hands." Her face grew in terror. "I would be used as a weapon against you and the other devils, and I would crush you underfoot like an ant." She stared at me for a few moments before she fell onto the sofa, defeat on her eyes.

"You win." She relented.

I clapped my hands together once before grinning, "Excellent. Now don't mope too much as you will still retain authority over me, though I will not be a slave to you or anyone else. Tis not the way of chaos. I will make my own decisions, and I will participate in your 'club activities'." I sat down on the sofa behind me, careful not to squash the school mascot, Koneko Toujo or Shirone as she was known beforehand. "Sorry Shirone." Her usual blank stare was broken to reveal hate.

"How?" The usual one word sentences began.

I chuckled and patted her head, "I know everything about you all. I know how much you love candy." I handed her a piece of candy I had kept in my pocket. She instantly grabbed it and began chomping down.

"Still don't like." She said.

"I'll grow on you." I turned now to Akeno and her face showed fear.

"Oh and I know about you, Halfling. I know all about you." Her eyes began to form tears and her face was filled with sorrow. "But I don't intend to condemn you for your past." For a moment my face fell in sorrow as well. "We all have a stained past, myself included." Her face began to soften for a moment as she realized she was accepted.

"I don't trust you." She said.

"You'd be wrong to trust me." I now turned to the school Prince, Yuuto Kiba. "And I know all about you and your brothers and sisters too. The Holy sword project. Truly horrible what that man did to you and your family." I turned to him with cold, empty eyes. "But I can think of much crueler, slower, and more painful ways to kill, so don't cross me." I waited for a moment and then chuckled. "Don't cross me, oh the irony."

He leapt up producing a sword and placed it against my neck. "Don't you ever mock them! They died to a filthy bastard who doesn't deserve to walk this earth! I will tear him to pieces for what he did!"

I simply raised an eyebrow at his action and lightly pushed him away. "Put your sword away boy, before you do something you'll regret. You'll get your chance to kill Valper, I can promise you that. You will avenge your friends."

He hesitated and put his swords away after a moment. "You get me Valper, and you'll get my respect."

"Fair enough."

Rias spoke up at last. "Enough! I will not let you mock my friends!"

I turned to her again. "And at last Rias. So many secrets." I nodded towards the direction of a chained door I walked by before entering. "Keeping a vampire cooped up in there, all alone. Seems cruel. But he likes it there anyway. Or did you turn him into what he is. What horrors has he lived through in that space, alone, for such a long time?" I leaned back in the chair and crossed my arms across the back of my head. "And then there's the matter of your betrothal to that scumbag Phoenix. A horrible decision on their part to pair you with him. A good choice on paper, but the things he would do to you once you marry would make even Slannesh blush."

_Oh the things I would do to her body, _Slannesh moaned in my head.

_Go back to your perverted little corner and stay out of it. You know I hate you butting in with lusty thoughts all the time._

_No fun._

"And that boy, Issei I believe his name was. Yeah he may help you," I stood up and began to leave the room. "But what can he do when he's too busy with his own harem."

Rias looked at me with confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

I grinned and opened the door leading out. "It doesn't take a God of planning and schemes to turn him into a pawn. All I need to do is make a few promises from the God of excess and pleasure to turn him." Rias's face was filled with horror as she realized what my plan was. Before I walked out and shut the door behind me I encouraged her to "Sleep on it, I'm sure Issei would love that."

Trailer for next chapter.

Issei was kicked out of the girls locker room after being caught peeping on the near naked girls in there. His friends stood beside him moaning in groaning in disappointment and pain. He sat there for a few moments licking his wounds before a shadow passed over him. He looked behind him to see a large figure looming over him. He had a rough but handsome face that he had hated as he was all the talk of the girls. He had a strong muscular body, but was also slim compared to most bodybuilders. He had medium length black hair that was gelled up in the front. He wore the usual male uniform, but barley though. The lie was undone and hanging around his shoulders. The undershirt had the first button undone leaving just a little chest exposed. Issei though he could see a tattoo from the edge of the clothing. The jacket was undone, but other than that was worn correctly.

All the features of another boy to steal all the girls of this school away from him, and he hated him for that. "What do you want?" he asked with fear masked with hatred.

"Why you lecherous scum, I have a proposition for you" he said with a mischievous grin. A hand was brought to his face before the world faded to black.


	5. Story Discontinued

I really hate to say this but I'm gonna be discontinuing this story as I've simply lost interest in it. If anyone wants to take it up or anything just let me know as I'd be more than happy to give it to someone who wants to work with it.


End file.
